Sha'laure, Nation of the Màrdrachi
Created by u/TheBloodyHandedGod GEOGRAPHY Sha'laure is a hot, desert climate yet despite this it is full of varied wildlife, some like the wildebeest and zebras migrate in and out of the borders of Sha'laure depending on the season and availability of food. Up north from the border is rocky mountain terrain where Sha'laure's famed dragons can be found, and it is a popular mining spot for the Màrdrachi. Down south is where thick jungle close to the ocean can be found. West of Sha'laure's capital are the beaches where the nation's port city resides. BIOLOGY/ETHNICITY One of the most noticeable traits of the Màrdrachi is their long pointed ears that are sensitive to touch, and they're quite taller than most regular humans, standing at an average height of 6ft for both genders. Their body builds are naturally lean and muscular, very quick on their feet and agile. They are capable of physical feats that are usually unachievable by a regular human. Their skin tone ranges from ash grey to almost pure black, some Màrdrachi are born with alabaster or blueish white skin tone through a minor mutation. Their eyes come in a variety of colors with orange eyes being the most common eye color. Hair color is varied as well but most have platinum blonde or milky white hair. The Màrdrachi are also born with markings all over their bodies and these markings are all unique to each individual with the exception of identical twins. HISTORY It is theorized that the Màrdrachi were not native to the continent of Zemostros. Where they came from is still debated amongst their historians, some say they came from the snow filled land far south of Zemostros, some say they came from the West, others say they're native to Zemostros but the land was simply turned into the desert it is in the present day. Regardless of their origins. Sha'laure's history is still rich, filled with conflict and bloodshed. When the Màrdrachi first settled, Sha'laure was divided into three different smaller kingdoms ruled by their own kings or queens before it was reunited by an ambitious conqueror through conquest and schemes, a series of wars that nearly drove the race into extinction. From there they became enslavers and raided human settlements and took as much of their inhabitants as they could until the Màrdrachi stopped the practice for the sake of trade and foreign relations. SOCIETY The Màrdrachi are quite interesting as a society. The divide between the ruling class (often called "Highborns") and regular civilians (which are called "Lowborns", note that Lowborn is not considered a derogatory word to describe regular civilians) is quite steep. The nobles of the nation all live within their own massive separate city where the Archon's palace resides within its walls, to the point that Highborns even have biological differences (being taller and stronger, having black scleras and more sensitive eyes). Lowborns are of course the backbone of the nation itself, they are the workers, farmers, soldiers, scholars, doctors, so on and so forth. They are slightly matriarchal though both genders all have equal opportunity within Sha'laure, both genders can have multiple spouses if they so desired. Each city is governed over by a noble from the Highborn's walled off city that is elected into the position by their peers. Another thing to know about the Màrdrachi, in general, is they heavily value physical strength and combat prowess. Basic combat training is something all Màrdrachi are taught at a certain age, and they love showing this off and honing their skills. CULTURE The Màrdrachi have numerous traditions and customs, most of which date back to even before the nation was united under one ruler. One common tradition within the Màrdrachi is wearing various pieces of jewelry, commonly bracelets, to signify which family they're apart of and who they're related to. One way for them to signal whether or not they're looking for a spouse is to not wear any jewelry at all. Specific rings are used to signify how many spouses an individual Màrdrachi has and whether or not they're looking for more and of which gender. This also means that an individual can only have 10 living spouses at any given time. Jewelry is also used to signify if the individual is the head of their family as well as such thing is not exclusive to the nobles. Typical clothing is usually tailored from cotton and is loose fitting in order to help them keep cool within Zemostros's hot climate. Their clothing heavily varies in style and color, those that work out in the fields would prefer to wear more simple and less cumbersome clothing during their work hours. While the rich would wear something long and elegant with fabric draped over they're shoulders and arms, decorated with various gems and precious metals such as gold and silver (depending on what they can afford). Both the men and women love to be stylish and decorating themselves with jewelry and makeup. OCCURRENCE OF MAGIC the Màrdrachi are envious of those able to commonly use magic, as the Màrdrachi have long lost their inherent ability to use magic. How it was lost still remains a mystery to them, the religious individuals say that long ago, the Màrdrachi failed in their duty of remaining faithful to the gods and were punished by having it taken away. The more scientific orientated explanation was the Màrdrachi simply lost the trait over generations as time went on until it was completely gone. A Màrdrachi that could use magic with just their bare hands would be a highly revered and respected individual indeed. MAJOR EXPORTS/IMPORTS Exports Exotic cattle such as the various domesticated antelope species, bovine species such as wildebeest and water buffalos and meats from such animals, herbs, spices, and plants not commonly found anywhere else, precious stones and metals. Imports Unknown Posts: Sha’laure: Nation of the Mardrachi Mardrachi Biology and Psychology by Karansys Visaaj, Prince of Sha’laure and Lord-Governor Elect of the port city of Carcazon History of the Elves of Aokoa